


12 days in paradise

by theborhapboys



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Boys Kissing, Caring, Crying, Dating, Day At The Beach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theborhapboys/pseuds/theborhapboys
Summary: The story of when Brian surprises Roger with a trip to Thailand for their one year anniversary and how they spend their twelve days of luxury together.





	1. Flights and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first published work so I do hope its alright and not too crap... I'm hoping to update every couple of days (at least once a week) but really I just hope you enjoy! Please leave any comments, I would love to read them <3  
> My Instagram is @theborhapboys if you would like to check me out there and this will also be posted on wattpad and tumblr!  
> but other than that I guess here we go...

December 29th, 1970 was Brian and Roger’s one-year anniversary. To commemorate the occasion Brian had surprised Roger on Christmas day, with a trip away to Thailand, one of the places on Roger’s bucket list. The two boys were spending Christmas with their fellow band mates, Freddie and John, who were sprawled out on the sofa, atop of one another, legs tangled together as John played with Freddie’s hair, occasionally planting small kisses upon the boy’s head. The younger blonde boy was ecstatic with this gift, and peppered Brian with kisses all over his face when he found out. The other couple laughed at Roger’s excitement, but none the less enjoyed seeing their best friends so infatuated with each other; their love was like no other, it was something out of a fairy tale. Their flight left Gatwick at 17:00 on December 26th meaning they would arrive in Thailand the following day, leaving time for the pair to sleep of their jetlag before their special day and the following eleven days they would spend in paradise.

“Bri… hurry up! We need to leave now in order to get there on time.” The younger boy huffed. He couldn’t contain his excitement about finally being able to explore the world, having never left the country. “I’m coming baby, I’m just making sure we have everything we need.” Brian replied lovingly, watching the lips of his boyfriend turn into a small pout at being told to wait a little longer. After scanning his eyes over his packing list one more time, Brian was certain they would have everything they could possibly need and turned around to pull the still pouting boy into a hug. Roger melted into his boyfriend’s touch, as all the panic of being late evaporated, and he nestled his head into the crook of Brian’s neck, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend. A small whine of discontentment escaped the blonde boy’s mouth as Brian pulled away, but this was soon replaced with delight when he released that this finally meant they were ready to leave for the airport.

Twenty-five minutes later Roger had finally found a parking space, and the two boys hauled their bags out of the boot of the car, ensuring they had all valuables close to hand, yet in a safe space. Brian glanced at Roger, only seeing anticipation in his ocean blue eyes, that Brian had fallen in love with the moment he met him, yet he was still slightly anxious for him as he knew that Roger was claustrophobic, and was therefore uncertain with how he would be feeling when they actually boarded the plane. The couple made their way hand in hand through the airport towards the check in desk where they quickly handed over their luggage and passports and received their boarding passes, which Brian safely held onto as he knew the blonde was quite prone to misplacing things. Starbucks was their next stop as it was currently 15:00 and neither of the two had eaten since breakfast that morning.

Brian found a booth in the corner of the café while Roger went and ordered, knowing Brian’s order off by heart. As Roger made his way back over to Brian with one medium hot chocolate for himself, a black coffee for Brian and a gingerbread man to share between them, a smile tugged at his lips at the sense of fulfillment the curly haired boy had brought into his life. Thinking back on the past year and a bit, to when they first met and the months that followed of secret crushes, that were of course exposed by Freddie, after they had both confided in him that they liked one another, to the first couple weeks of dating, the first time meeting the parents, the first kiss and finally the first time spilling those three vital words – I love you. Roger had never actually sat down and thought about it, but he had spent a lot of his firsts with Brian, however he truthfully couldn’t think of anyone he would rather have spent those precious moments with. Sliding in the seat across from his boyfriend he passed over the coffee, taking a small sip of it and relishing in the warmth that took over his body. Breaking the peaceful silence, the couple chatted away about all the thing that they wanted to do while they were away. Time seemed to slip through their fingers, as the next time Brian glanced at his watch it was already 15:58 meaning they would need to leave soon in order to get through security and find their gate so they could get ready for boarding. Collecting their belongings, they quickly put their rubbish in the bin and made their way towards security, which they passed through surprisingly quickly and with no problems, meaning they could then venture towards gate 39. Nerves started to creep into Roger’s mind as he started to become apprehensive about the realization of being trapped inside a plane for the next thirteen hours, however Brian recognized the younger lads panic and gently squeezed Roger’s hand to let me know that he would always be by his side. 

Roger had never been great at verbalizing his insecurities or concerns however it was something they were working on, so as Roger came to trust Brian more and more, talking about these things was becoming easier, and with Brian’s promise of always being there for him and never laughing or judging him Roger felt safe knowing he would never be pushed to tell Brian anything he wasn’t comfortable with yet. “You okay baby?” Brian’s voice brought Roger out of his thoughts, as he realized he hasn’t spoken since they had finished up at the café. Nodding his head in response, not trusting his voice not to crack, Roger tried to keep the tears that pricked in his eyes from falling, as to not let Brian in on how nervous he actually was. Brian of course knew how the younger boy actually felt and was glad to pull him onto his lap as they reached the seating area by their gate. Roger’s head fell straight into Brian’s neck, taking in the scent of his aftershave while trying to calm his breathing, as a soothing hand rubbed small circles on his back. “talk to me baby, I know you’re worried but I will be there all the time helping you” Brian whispered into the blonde’s ear as to try not to draw the attention of any other passengers. “I know I know, it’s stupid to feel this way, but I just started thinking about the plane and then not being able to get off and it, and it just overwhelmed me” the younger boy replied, slightly muffled by Brian’s t-shirt. “It’s not stupid my love, everyone gets nervous about something” Brian spoke softly, “look at me darling, I’ll always be here for you”. Roger slowly raised his eyes to meet Brian's, who just looked back at him with slight concern but mainly love, which made Roger's panic subside a little as he knew Brian was right, he would always be there by his side.

Brian handed over their boarding passes to the lady on the desk, with one hand still snaked around his boyfriend’s waist as they made their way down the jet bridge and onto the plane. Having be welcomed by the air stewardesses and directed towards their seats, Brian was glad he had decided to pay the little bit extra for first class seats. Over the past four months of planning this trip, Brian did everything he could to make sure it would be perfect, he worked two jobs to bring in some extra money, while still concentrating on his studies and finding time to play with the band. As well as this, he always ensured he could still spend some evenings lounging on the sofa, the smaller boy in his lap, little yawns escaping his mouth, as Brian tangled his finger through his hair. 

They found their seats on the plane and Brian placed their hand luggage in the over-head compartment as Roger was too short to reach. The blonde boy had tears staining his cheeks and his eye were still a little red a puffy, however Brian thought he looked just as beautiful as ever. He quickly took his place beside Roger and instantly pulled him closer, making the shorter boy squeak. “How are you feeling now baby?” Brian questioned into the tresses of blonde, and although he knew the answer, as he could feel Roger's heart beating rather rapidly, he knew trying to get Roger to speak about his feelings would be beneficial for the both of them. A small voice replied “I’m still very anxious, it’s just, I really want to be excited…”  
“I know you do babe, I know, and one we get through this flight, everything will be fine and we can concentrate on making these next twelve days as unforgettable as possible.” Brian whispered, “I’ll put your seatbelt on for you, just try and sleep now. You know I’ll be here right when you wake up.” Luckily for Brian, Roger fell asleep within minutes missing take off, which he was relieved about, as he knew this would have consumed Roger with fear and doubt if he had seen them leave the ground with no turning back now. Peering down at his drowsy boyfriend, Brian was pleased that he managed to fall asleep so soon, although he knew that from their previous late-night activities and Roger waking up super early due to his excitement, this task wouldn’t be too difficult. 

The rest of the flight went by rather quickly, with Roger sleeping through most of it, only waking to eat some dinner and then change position to find a comfier one. This left Brian to read one of his new astronomy books that he had received for Christmas from Freddie and John, however as the blonde boy began to stir as they started their decent into land, he knew Roger would need him, and he was more than happy to offer security to his boyfriend whose head was buried into his neck, as to not see the ground becoming increasingly closer. A small whimper left Roger's lips as the plane bumpily landed and the wheels hit the runway, but Brian just continued to rub circles on his back and whisper sweet nothings into his ear as he felt his shirt dampening. “Were here my love, you’ve done it. The worst part is over now, I love you so much! Well done baby.” These words made Roger soften slightly as he realized his boyfriend was right, they had made it, and despite the many tears, Roger was determined to make these next twelve days truly memorable.

Swiftly removing themselves from the plane, much to Roger's relief, the couple made their way to baggage claim, where they collected both their suitcases and walked hand in hand towards the exit. The mixture of the warmth that had hit the two boys as soon as the plane door had opened, and the exhaustion from crying, had caught up to Roger, his eyes becoming heavy again and the taller boy could hear a small yawn that was hushed by his jacket. The amount Roger could sleep never failed to surprise the older boy, however with the effects of the past seventeen hours catching up to him, Brian failed to stifle his own yawn as they quickly caught the attention of a taxi. The driver carefully loaded their belongings into the boot as Brian gently placed Roger into the backseat and safely secured his seatbelt around him, sliding into the seat next to him, his fingers immediately playing with the blonde locks that had fallen over Roger's face as he snuggled into Brian's shoulder. After informing the taxi driver of where they were heading, Brian got his first proper chance to look out the window at the stunning views that surrounded them. It was time like this that he wished he had photographic memory, so he could capture these precious moments and store them away forever, however he did not, and the fact his camera was somewhere in the luggage, which was currently inaccessible, he would just have to hope that his brain would allow him to remember this feeling and his visions for the rest of his life.

The forty-minute car journey from the airport to the hotel provided Brian with just enough time to catch up on some sleep himself as he rested his head on top of the blondes, which was still precariously balanced on his shoulder. The pair stayed asleep for a majority of the journey until the feeling of Roger shifting slightly from beneath him, caused Brian to raise his head. Still not fully awake yet, he found himself lost in those mesmerizing baby blue orbs, resulting in a smile playing on his lips. He quickly pecked the younger boy’s lips, a blush creeping up his face; it always amazed him that still, after all these months, Brian could always manage to make Roger turn into a teenager again, as if it was his first-time dating, but he loved it. The taxi fare was reasonable, and Roger payed it, as Brian collected their bags. They made their way towards the desk inside the hotel, wanting nothing more than to just collapse into bed and sleep, cuddled up next to each other. Fortunately, the woman on the desk was quick to find the keys to the luxury suite Brian had booked, and they headed towards the lift. After reaching the third floor, the found their door and unlocked it, Roger dropping the bag he was holding as his eyes scanned the exquisite room. As you entered the door, there was a huge king-sized bed in the center of the feature wall, with an exposed stone wall behind it. Opposite the bed was a folding glass door that stretched across the entirety of the wall, which led out straight onto a balcony above a private beach, which had stairs leading down to the glistening sand, and rolling blue waves that danced under the last bits of light that were being emitted from the setting sun. There was a door in the wall left of the sliding glass door which led to the spacious bathroom which had a large bath, which Brian knew Roger would take full advantage of, as well as a double sink and outdoor shower. 

Roger tackled Brian into a hug, landing them both on the bed behind them and sinking into the soft mattress, hands roaming one another’s bodies as if it was their first time all over again. Clothes were quickly shredded however both boys knew neither had the effort to go all the way tonight, and that they would have many opportunities to make up for it throughout the week; especially now they didn’t run the risk of Freddie or John walking in on them. Forgetting about the bags, knowing they would have time to unpack tomorrow, Brian joined Roger in bed, with the fresh clean sheets enveloping both of them with a sense of sanctuary. The blonde boy shuffled into the taller boy’s chest, who happy placed an arm around his waist pulling him as close as humanly possible. With small breaths present on his collar bone, Brian knew it wouldn’t be long till the breaths became more even and Roger would be fast asleep. With this knowledge, Brian allowed himself to relax and be consumed by sleep too, dreaming about the blissful next days he would get to spend with the love of his life.


	2. mornings in bed and evenings on the beach*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain smut! please read at your own accord. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter two!  
> I hope all who are reading this are enjoying it so far and if you have any requests to do with this series or anything you want me to write in general, just leave me a comment and I'll be sure to get back to you <3  
> I hope everyone had a great new year!  
> But other than that please enjoy the next instalment...

Brian's morning started the best way he thought possible, his arms wrapped around a certain blonde, who was steadily breathing against his chest, and the view of the spectacular morning sunrise thought the large glass door. Glancing down at Roger, Brian couldn’t prevent the smile that overcame his face as he watched the younger boy start to stir, despite Brian's lack of movement in order to avoid waking him. “Good morning.” Roger spoke huskily, pulling Brian into a kiss before he had time to even think about replying. Roger's tongue swept against Brian's bottom lip, begging to gain entry, however Brian had other plans. Quickly, he flipped the smaller boy over so he was on his back, their lips still connected, with Brian now hovering above him. Roger loved this – Brian being dominant; it was normally Roger who initiated sex, however Brian always took over the lead, teasing and playing with the younger boy until he was suppressed to begging and whining for his release. 

It hadn’t always been this way though, Brian used to be very self-conscious of his body, hating for anyone to see him without clothes on. He had timidly expressed this fact to Roger one night quite early on in their relationship after not having allowed himself and Roger to go any further than a heavy make-out session for quite some time. Seeing the frustration on the blonde’s face as he was left dazed and still painfully hard, Brian knew it was unfair on him. As soon as Roger had found out about the way Brian felt about his body he dragged his boyfriend into the bathroom and in front on the large mirror. Brain couldn’t look at himself, and started pointing out all the things he hated about himself, eyes glued to the floor, leaving the shorter boy in shock. Roger hated hearing Brian speak this way about himself, cutting him off and forcing him to look into the mirror, even if he did only look at Roger's eyes. He then started pointing out all the things he loved about the taller lad, placing small butterfly kisses over his entire body until there wasn’t a place he hadn’t touched. Tears were now streaming down Brian's face and Roger was quick to wipe them away, before whispering how perfect the curly haired boy was and pulling him into a short, yet meaningful kiss. As their relationship progressed, Brian became less and less insecure about the way he looked, and Roger always made sure he was comfortable and okay with how thing were going before moving on. These days Brian didn’t think twice about how he looked, he knew Roger loved him and that was all he needed.

Throughout the kiss, both Brian and Roger's shirts had been discarded onto the floor, and Roger's hands were tickling the top of Brian's boxers. Dipping his fingers below the waistband, Roger cupped Brian hard cock causing him to hiss at the feeling of Roger's cold fingers but the moan deeply into the kiss as he started to rub his hands up and down. Pulling his cock out, Roger ghosted a hand around it, not giving Brian the satisfaction he craved, making the taller boy whimper. Eventually giving in to Brian's pleads, Roger wrapped his hand round tighter, moving his hand up and down, slightly twisting as he reached the head. Pleasure erupted though Brian as his lover worked his hand over him again and again, collecting the small bead of pre-cum that threatened to leak from his cock, and placing a small kiss on the tip, causing Brian to shiver alongside incoherent moans that escaped his mouth. Brian managed to utter “ahgg Rog... stop stop – I don’t want to come yet” making Roger immediately remove his hands, and Brian moan at the loss of contact, although knowing it was for the best if they wanted to make it to the main event. With adrenaline running though his veins, Roger flipped the pair over so Brian was against the bed and Roger was straddling his waist. His boxers had also been removed at some point, however Brian didn’t care to try and figure out when, because as soon as their erections met every logical thought was overcome by pure ecstasy. Gently moving his hips to rub against the older boy’s cock, Roger let out a sting of moans that that he tried to stifle by biting his lip. “let me hear you baby, your sounds are gorgeous” Brian groaned as a particularly harsh thrust sent a bolt of pleasure up his spine and his hips thrusted erratically. Both boys were a moaning mess by the time Brian had to pull away again, fears of the pleasure pushing him over the edge again, however seeing the younger boy squirm beneath him, he wanted to do nothing more than please Roger in a way that allowed him to uncontrollably spill the vast array of whines and begs that Brian loved to know he caused.

“Turn over for me baby, on your front” Brian demanded, and Roger was soon to follow his instructions, shivering as his throbbing erection brushed the soft white sheets. All of Roger's thought were soon disrupted as two firm hands gripped his ass and spread his cheeks, leaving Brian to admire his boyfriend’s beauty, even in his most defenseless moments. The sob that left Roger mouth as Brian's tongue made contact with his entrance was enough to made him cum right there and then, however this just encouraged him to push past the tight ring of muscle and brush over Roger's sweet spot enticing a rather loud groan from Roger which Brian knew Freddie and John would have definitely have made a comment on if they were still at home. Roger could see stars at the amount of pleasure he was feeling right now. The tongue working over his prostate again and again mixed with the feeling of the sheets rubbing against his aching cock almost caused Roger to spill his load causing him to reluctantly pull away from Brian. The older lad knew what this meant and immediately stopped, not wanting to overstimulate the blonde, however as he pulled him into his arms for a kiss he could feel him trembling from the pleasure. 

Wanting to indulge his boyfriend in the same elation he had been feeling moments ago, Roger slipped down Brian's smooth chest, sucking on the areas he knew would provoke a moan of gratitude from the curly haired boy, and gently pulling and twisting his nipples, knowing this would only turn Brian on more than he already was. Brian wasn’t prepared from the warm mouth to envelope his leaking cock, however when it did, his back arched off the bed along with a sting of explicit moans, basking in the pleasure that was Roger mouth. Roger's tongue tentatively ran up and down the vain on the underside of Brian's cock, driving the older boy wild, and swirling his tongue round his head, collecting the precum that was dripping from his slit. The hum that Roger emitted only heightened Brian's pleasure, his fingers gripping the sheets beneath him as if Roger would stop if he let go.  
Bobbing his head rhythmically, Roger caught Brian off guard by quickly taking the whole of his cock down his throat and swallowing it, triggering Brian to thread his long fingers into the blonde locks and pulling him off. Having been brought up to the edge of an orgasm three times now, and denying each one of them, Brian was more than keen to bury himself inside the blond boy and fuck him senseless until he could barely walk. 

Roger whined as Brian left the bed to fumble around in one of the pockets of their suitcase to retrieve some lube and a condom, however he soon felt the familiar coolness of the gel being spread around his hole and one of Brian's long finger teasing the entrance. “Bri.. Br, please – please I need this. I don’t think I can hold on mu-much longer” Roger whimpered, now painfully hard due to the anticipation.   
“I know baby, you’ve been so good… just relax, you’ll get to come real soon, I just need to prep you so I don’t hurt you.” Feeling Brian slip a finger smoothly inside him caused a shiver to run down Roger spine, however he knew the older boy was avoiding rubbing over his sweet-spot. A second finger was soon added, and Roger could help put try and push back onto Brian's long fingers that were curing in just the right way to prevent him feeling the greatest pleasure he knew was possible. A strong hand held Roger's hips in place to stop him rocking back as Brian entered a third digit and started to move in a scissoring action.   
“ple-please Brian, I need you in me now... I don’t want to cum without you in me.” The breathless voice was enough to make Brian remove all three fingers, Roger complaining at the sudden empty feeling, and rub some lube over his tender cock and lining it up to Roger's entrance. 

Brian effortlessly slid into Roger, earning a satisfying hiss which only got louder as Brian pushed himself in further and further until he was fully seated in Roger. Waiting for the signal, Brian stayed perfectly still, groaning at the warm, slickness that surrounded his cock, until Roger was comfortable and adjusted to his size. When he saw the nod Brian slowly pulled out a bit, before thrusting back in, watching the tension on the younger boys face slowly disappear and was replaced with a look of want. “Ugh, ugh Brian please... I need more” the blonde moaned and shifted his hips slightly in hopes of getting the older boy into a position where every trust was hitting his prostate. A loud “Oohh, fuck – shit, Bri – right there, p-please” was enough to tell Brian that he had found that spot which made the younger boy see stars for the second time that morning, and as he continued to pound into him, arousal flowing through his veins, he knew neither of them were going to last much longer. “Ughhh… fuck-Bri, please don’t stop” Roger begged, and Brian had no intention too. He loved seeing Roger like this, so wrecked and breathless underneath him, yet still wanting more. “I know baby, almost there, are you close?” Brian questioned, opening his eyes just enough to see the blonde nod his head before they shut again and a long moan filled the room. “You can let go, I know how close you are – cum for me baby, you deserve it, let me hear you – ohh – you’re so…” Roger didn’t hear the end of the sentence as he came untouched and the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, washed over him, leaving his vision a sea of white, lips parted yet no noise coming out of them, and his hot, sticky liquid pooling on his stomach. Brian was quick behind him in reaching his release, shouting Roger's name as he buried himself deep inside Roger and came hard into the condom. 

Falling next to Roger on the bed, deep breathes were all that could be heard in the room, neither boy having the energy to speak, so gently slipping out of Roger, Brian removed the condom from his now softening cock, quickly tying it and discarding it in a near by bin. Roger was still in a daze from his orgasm and still wasn’t quite able to put together a comprehendible sentence however Brian let the younger boy be as he rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get a warm, damp towel to clean up with. After re-entering the bedroom, Brian noticed Roger had gained some function back and had gently propped himself up against the headboard, yet his breathing was still deep and was is no way capable of cleaning himself up, although luckily for Roger, Brian was used to this, and he loved taking care of the smaller boy. Roger was quickly brought out of his haze when Brian gently wiped the warm cloth over his stomach causing him to flinch, “You back with me baby?” Brian softly spoke as he gently ran the cloth over Roger's overstimulated cock and balls making him whimper slightly and tremble under the touch. A quiet “mmhm” was all Roger managed as Brian quickly cleaned himself up and then pulled the still overwhelmed boy into his arms after tossing the cloth to the side, hearing it land with a small thud.

They stayed like this for a while, not saying a word, Roger wrapped up in Brian's arms, both gently coming down from their highs until Roger broke the silence.   
“That was amazing Bri, I love you so much.”  
“I love you to baby” Brian cooed, “you’re so perfect, and gorgeous and I can’t imagine my life without you.”  
This made Roger smile, as the thought of spending the rest of his life with Brian made Roger feel like the he was luckiest man alive, and although it was still early on in their relationship he could definitely see him wanting to marry the curly haired boy in the future. 

The rest of the day was spent relaxing on the balcony under the warm sun, after the two boys had unpacked their suitcases, making sure that there was nothing they would need do tomorrow that would take up any unnecessary time on their special day tomorrow. As the day drew on, the two boys were enjoying each other’s company, hand in hand on two sun loungers, watching the sun slowly set, dipping in the sky and making way for the moon that rose to fill its vacant space. The couple had been to dinner in a small restaurant nearby, allowing time for the maids to change the sheets and bedding, as well as leaving a key for the hotel swimming pool as the boys had forgotten to pick it up when they checked in. As the last washes of colour faded from the sky, the two boys made their way down the steps that lead to the beach, leaving footprints behind in the sand, as they made their way further towards the shore. Settling down in a nice spot Roger wiggled, trying to find a space between Brian's legs where they were both comfy, as they watched the waved wash in and out. Brian set up his camera so capture some photos of the ocean and the couple as they chatted and laughed about anything and everything, before falling into a peaceful silence.  
It wasn’t long before Brian hears the tell tail signs that Roger had fallen asleep as small mews left his lips and his breathing became more even. This was one of those moments that Brian wanted to capture, so cautiously clicking the timer button on his camera he ensured that it was in focus as then turned his attention to Roger who was still asleep in his arms. Looking down lovingly, Brian heard the faint click of the camera taking the photo, a smile spreading across his face, as he knew this memory would be his forever.

Deciding it was time to head back up to their room, Brian slowly untangled Roger's arms from around his waist and placed them around his neck so could carry him like a teddy bear, and still have a hand free to grab his camera. All this movement caused Roger to stir a little however Brian just pulled him closer letting the younger boy snuggle in his shoulder. “Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Brian whispered, “were just making our way back up the beach so I can get you into bed my darling.” Roger smiled at the pet name and gently nodded his head as he felt them climb the stairs, feeling slightly guilty that Brian had carried him all the way, however as soon as he was placed into the fresh sheets, feeling Brian soon follow him, all his guilt melted away as he murmured a small “Goodnight Bri – I love you.” only to hear the faint reply of Brian telling him that he loved him too and wrapping his arms around him, just how he loved it, while letting sleep take over his body and relaxing into his boyfriends arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed the smut in this chapter and if you want me to include more ? but other than that I will hopefully be updating this in a couple of days!


End file.
